Psyche Induced Knowledge
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Rogue always has funs facts to know and share, only most of them aren't even her facts. ROMY!


**Title:** Psyche Induced Knowledge

**Rating: **T, I guess

**Summary:** Rogue always has funs facts to know and share, only most of them aren't even her facts. ROMY!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the mushy feelings I get when I think about Remy and Rogue.

"Hey Rems?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you know male snakes have two penises?"

Remy jerked his head up at sudden the question and was thankful that he wasn't eating or drinking anything for fear of choking. He stared at Rogue for a long time, not sure what to say. She had been studying but now she was looking at him with an expecting look on her face.

"Desole ma chere but, what?"

"Snakes. Male snakes have two penises because the first one sometimes falls off during mating. Did you know that?" This time Gambit wasn't caught off guard and answered her.

"Why no Roguey, I didn't know that but thanks for sharing!" She nodded and went back to her studying and he went back to his game of solitaire. It was less than ten minutes later when she spoke again, once again catching him off guard.

"Did you know Tiger saliva is an antiseptic?"

He looked up at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Tiger saliva?"

"Yeah, tiger saliva. So when they lick their wounds it keeps them from getting infected." Gambit shook his head indicating that he didn't know that. She once again, nodded and went back to her studying. Remy tried to concentrate on his game but he kept thinking about her sudden need to share the most bizarre facts. Snake penises and tiger saliva? What was next? Rat ass? Shaking his head with a small chuckle he went back to his game. She was quiet for a long time, over an hour before she spoke up again.

"Do you know what Arachibutyrophobia is?" This time Remy didn't look up, he just shook his head.

"It's the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth." He nodded before finally looking up at her.

"Rogue, what's up with all the trivia?" She shrugged her shoulders and her eyes went back to the book in front of her. Gambit sighed and once again tried to go back to his game.

"Psyche induced knowledge." Remy raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Psyche induced knowledge?"

"Yeah. My psyches know stuff and sometimes they just start babbling. Most of the time I can ignore them but sometimes I can't, hence the psyche induced knowledge."

"Okay then." It was a long, long time before either of them spoke again.

"Did you know the name Wendy was made up for the book 'Peter Pan?'"

"Psyche induced knowledge?"

"No, that was just me."

"Sounded a bit more like you, it being about a book and all." It was Rogue's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you saying you don't think I know about anything else other than books on my own?"

"Of course not chere but I know your a big reader."

"So are Beast and the Professor, and Jean."

"Yeah but I associate you with books more than them."

"What do you associate them with?"

"Well let's see. Henry, hairballs. Professor Xavier, car wax. J-"

"Wait, car wax?"

"Well how do you think he gets his head so shiny?" Rogue shook her head and laughed at him.

"You have a strange mind, and to think you're the only one up there. Unless there's something you're not telling me."

"It's just me up here. Now where were we? Oh yeah Jean, Scott."

"Can't have one without the other."

"Exactly."

"I should be studying."

"Says who?"

"My science professor."

"Want me to blow him up?"

"No, they'll only replace him."

"I'll be quiet now then."

"So will I." It was another thirty minutes before Rogue spoke again.

"Hey Rems?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you know my real name is Anna Marie?"

Remy's head shot up in surprise, Rogue didn't tell anyone her real name. It took him a few moments to gather his racing thoughts before he could speak.

"It's nice to finally meet you Anna."

"Likewise sugar."

A/N: So this was completely random, and all those interesting little facts came straight from my strange mind. And the particular randomness between the "Peter Pan" reference and Rogue's name completely wrote itself, I was just along for the ride.


End file.
